The Untold Story of Charlie Company
by Natination
Summary: The story of the company of marines who were given the hardest guard duty ever, the defense of the Super MAC generators on Reach.UPDATED with corrections and new chapter soon.
1. Assignment

Charlie Company By: Natination

A/N: I got the interested in doing this after I reread halo: the fall of reach and noticed how no one has done the lost story of Charlie company on reach. Thus, I shall tell it the way I see it happened.

Lieutenant Johnson walked down the hallway of Reach high COM as alarms sounded and people scrambled to battle stations. Escape shuttles filled with nonmilitary personnel were leaving the system as the covenant appeared out system heading inward. They moved together as one giant long stranded of tentacle like some creature of doom. It was moving slowly as the defenses and Super Mac's warmed up to fire. He turned around to enter the command center which was bustling with generals and admirals giving orders.

"I want the 21st battle group positioned there, here and here."A generalordered.

"Covenant has released boarding craft and drop ships!" Another person called.

"Army tactical rangers are moving into secures this complex." An army general said.

"Sir, Covenant ships are now within range of Super Mac guns!"

"Tell them to open fire, take as many of them out as you can."

"Sir, Charlie Company is reporting for duty." Lieutenant Johnson saluted.

"Head over to the armory with your company commander and get suited up, grab any weapons you want in there. Use the OMEGA armory." An admiral quickly said. "Defend the generators of the MAC guns, or we're all screwed."

"Sir, yes sir!" Lieutenant Johnson yelled as he turned around and dashed to his troops stationed just outside.

"Head to the OMEGA armory now, grab anything you want, we got to go baby-sit the generators." Johnson yelled. "Get back in here 2 minutes; we're taking two scorpion tanks and 10 warthogs with trailers."

"Sergeant Comet, I need your part of the company to get the vehicles ready, we're loading supplies onto 10 warthogs and taking two scorpion tanks with us." Johnson yelled. "Move it!"

Lieutenant Johnson moved into the armory to behold the new rifle, the battle rifle. 36 round clips with a 2x scope mounted. There was enough for only ¼ of the company though and Johnson grabbed one and a pistol with a 2x scope also. Grabbing ammo, he noticed a crate that said FUBAR. Well this mission may go FUBAR if the covenant gets on the ground, whatever the hell it was, and he was bringing it. He motioned for two privates to grab the crate and bring it to a trailer as he helped some of his men load rocket launchers into a trailer.

"Sir, engineers are lying anti tank mines and setting up bunkers mounted with chain guns. They should be done by the time we get there; they got half of Charlie Company that was out doing maneuvers in warthogs there already to defend it."

"Good, we're bringing in the warthogs and scorpions over." Lieutenant Johnson said. He looked at what he had at his disposal. "Apparently we have one squadron of aircraft to give us some banshee cover and carpet bombing"

"Let's go!" Lieutenant Johnson yelled in the armory. "Mount up! We got a party to organize and the guests are coming!"


	2. Caught in Space

Charlie Company By: Natination 

Sergeant Levi glanced around the vacant station as the alarms woke him up. He was training three greenhorns on Zero-gee fighting when all hell broke loose. Alarms all around the station were waking everyone that wasn't up. The shipmaster AI made announcement after 1 minute the alarm went off.

"Sergeant Johnson and Sergeant Levi squad to the bridge. Marines onboard, prepare to repel boarders, Covenant detected out of system heading inbound. All station crewmembers to active stations, all marines to your defense posts. Station will stop rotating in 1 minute 30 seconds killing all gravity aboard the station." The AI said.

Levi and his squad were out their temporary quarters with full combat gear by the time the AI finished the 4th sentence.

"Let's hustle!" Levi shouted to the 3 greenhorns. "Time to put the training to good use."

This was bad, Reach was the last stronghold the UNSC had left, and if it fell, and it would, then Earth would be virtually defenseless against the covenant if they found it. The 150+ ships in the fleet were gathering at the rallying point.

30 seconds later they arrived on the bridge where 2 station personnel and a black man stood in standard marine uniform in full combat armor. A cigar stub was still smoldering in his mouth as he pressed his hat down more on his head.

"Sergeant Levi's squad will be under the command of Sergeant Johnson. A ship has failed to do the Cole protocol because of a malfunction." The AI explained. His hologram image appeared to be a Sea captain from a book called Moby Dick written about 1500 years ago. The Figure pointed out that the vessel had recently been to earth, so it cannot fall into the covenant hands. "3 Spartans are heading over to help you out."

"3 Spartans?" Johnson asked. "One alone is enough to be 2 platoons of marines. A bit of overkill eh?"

"We are being carefully sergeant." The shipmaster said. "We want this to be done ASAP."

"Ok." Johnson said. He looked out one of the view screens as the Super MAC guns opened up on the covenant demolished a dozen ships easily. Smaller MAC guns of the fleet then hit the approaching ships and decimated their numbers. Despite the fact of the heavy losses on the covenant's side, they kept on coming like tidal wave.

"Sergeant Levi, let's move out." Johnson said smiling. "We get to dismantled a ship the Marine Corps way."

He held up his MA5B to gesture what he was going to do.

"Let's move it." Levi motioned.

"This is PFC Greg, Megan, and Conway." Levi said hooking thumb behind him as the greenhorns tried to keep up. "Greenhorns."

"Gotcha." Johnson said. "Remember that when you enter the battle with the covenant you fight with everything you got, because that is exactly what they're going to do."

They were able to hustle to a group of containers and boxes when the station was finally slowed down enough to decreased the gravity. The ship was dead ahead when an explosion rocked the station. A wall that was there 5 seconds go was now disintegrated and grunts poured out. The fight for the location of Earth had just begun.


End file.
